


Elseworlds: The Collection

by AllyBP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/pseuds/AllyBP
Summary: A collection of "what ifs" stories about the Arrowverse. Multiple pairings and ratings. Stories where anything and everything can happen.Multiple ratings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!
> 
> Yes, this is my third collection hahaha
> 
> The thing is, I got asked if I was going to do a story about the crossover before it airs like I did with Crisis on Earth X.
> 
> In comics, Elseworlds is a collection of stories of "what ifs", I decided to do the same here. The crossover this year will be really fun, but can u imagine the possibilities? People created a few fanarts about it, with other characters and I laughed so hard and thought: YES, this is what I will do this year: play with possibilities.
> 
> We know Kariver and WhiteFlash are already our main possibilities, but I see them as non canon ships, since I got so used writing about them. We can still have them here but also, play with many different scenarios, so if u have anything in your mind, send it my way and I will see what I can do.
> 
> The first one, is from the amazing WritersBlock039. I loved this idea so much, I decided to start the collection with this one.

## 1\. A new not so fun reality

Kara couldn’t be happier.

She saw all the hate that Agent of Liberty wanted to spread, going downhill once and for all. She proved that aliens could live among humans in peace. It took a lot, and it was not easy, but she managed it. She didn’t want to think about what would the next big crisis would be, she just wanted to get up from her bed and celebrate with her sister.

Except she wasn’t in her own bed.

Kara opened her eyes and felt something weird. Something was definitely off. She sat on the bed and took a look around her. She couldn’t recognize anything there. It was not a large room like hers, with metallic blue walls. It had no windows, just a wardrobe across the room. On the wall above the bed’s headboard, there was a small mural with a few pictures. Pictures she didn’t remember taken. One of them had her hugging a brunette woman, she was dressed in a funny way, like she was some sort of ninja. The other pic had her by Oliver’s side and a blonde woman on the other side. The other, she was with that same blonde woman and an older guy and she also had no idea who that was. She scratched her head starting to feel a bit scared. How could she be in a room that wasn’t hers, in photos with people she didn’t know, she wondered.

A loud knock on the door woke her from her daydream. She got up and walked slowly towards the door. She unlocked it and pushed the door to its side, just to see Mick, Heatwave from Earth 1 at the door, looking confused at her.

- Boss, when are we going to get out of this damn place? I can’t stand the 70’s anymore! I hate the 70’s!

Mick stood there, waiting for an answer. Kara looked at the ground, thinking about what she just heard. 70’s? What in Rao’s name was that?

- Hum… In a bit… - She smiled at him, trying to play along while she tried to understand what was happening.

- Ok. I’ll have a beer then…

He left and she looked at the empty corridor. She could hear some voices, voices she knew.

- It sounds like Ray…

She went back inside the room and closed the door, walking towards the wardrobe and opening it.

There it was. A white suit, a belt, white boots and a bo staff. She closed the wardrobe and rested her back against its door.

- For Rao, I’m White Canary!

.

Sara felt her back hitting the ground violently and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. It never came. She opened her eyes and looked up, just to see a giant monster flying towards her. She jumped and suddenly felt like flying. She looked down and realized she was actually flying.

- How the hell am I doing this?

She deflected a punch from the monster and decided to follow her instincts and punch back. The creature flew miles away and fell down on the ground, completely unconscious. Sara looked scared.

- How did I do this? HOW?

- Supergirl, are you ok? – She heard someone talking to her on her comms. It sounded like Alex.

But Alex was back on her Earth, how could she be here talking to her now? She asked herself. She looked at her foot and saw that she was wearing red boots. She went back to the ground and stopped in front of a car, looking at her reflection on the mirror.

- I’m SUPERGIRL?

- Kara, are you ok? Did you hit your head? – Alex asked on the comm.

- I’m… Fine… Just confused.

- I can tell. Please, come back to the DEO. We need you here.

- Ok.

Sara turned her comm off and stared at her reflection again. How the hell was she on another Earth and as Supergirl? Was this some kind of joke? A prank? She thought.

- I need to know more…Let’s see… - She thought as she decided to find Kara’s place, following her instincts. Somehow she could tell the way there.

Once she got to Kara’s place, she looked around, trying to find any clue of what was happening. All she could see was a few pictures of herself with Alex. She never took any pictures with Alex before. She walked to Kara’s bedroom and looked around. She found a box on the nightstand and opened it.

- Oh, that’s interesting… - She smiled to herself, looking at a picture of Oliver Queen, shirtless. – Why do you have a picture of Oliver, Kara? – She put the picture back on the box and closed it. She would deal with her friend’s scandals later, she had her own problems to solve now.

She was about to turn around and keep looking over the house when she felt something hot inside of her. Her head felt like was about to explode and then, heat lasers came out of her eyes. She ran to the bathroom, trying to keep her eyes half closed and stumbling on things.

- God! This is terrible! – She said as she washed her face with cold water. – How can she handle this?

Sara thought for a while and decided to find the DEO. She needed to speak to Alex as soon as possible. There was something really weird happening and she was not liking it at all.

An hour later, Sara finally managed to get to the DEO. She couldn’t think properly with all that confusion on her head. She knew nothing about this Earth, it was really hard to get anywhere. Alex came walking fast and she looked like she was about to strangle someone.

- Kara, you were supposed to be here an hour ago, what happened?

- I… Got lost.

- Got lost? How?

- Alex, I need to talk to you… The heat thing in my eyes… they… - She was trying to find a way to explain it without sounding neurotic. – They came out of nowhere… Why?

- What were you doing when it happened? – Alex asked, looking confused at her sister. What the hell was going on with her? She wondered. It was like she forgot everything about her life.

- Well… I saw a picture of Oliver Queen and…

- Well – Alex let a small laugh out – You probably think your boyfriend is hot, and it manifested through your eyes. You usually use heat vision intentionally…

- Oh… Boyfriend?

That was new. Kara and Oliver dating? Sara thought. No wonder why sometimes Oliver acted weird. They were dating in secret. What a nice way to find out her friend’s secret, she thought.

- Are you ok? – Alex asked – Did you hit your head or something? It looks like you have amnesia.

- No I’m ok, I’m just… I’m not Kara ok? – She finally said it.

Alex looked at her and started laughing. It was not possible Kara hadn’t lost her mind. Or this was some kind of a joke that Alex found not funny at all. Not in the middle of a new emerging crisis.

- Kara, this is not funny! Of course you are you…

- I’m not joking! I’m Sara Lance.

- What? It’s settled, I’m sending you to be tested right now. To the med bay! Go!

- No! – She crossed her arms and stood before Alex with a serious face – I’m telling you the truth. The last thing I remember is standing on the Wave Rider, about to go on the next mission with my team. Then, I woke up here. I don’t know what’s going on. But I need help to undo whatever shit is happening right now!

Alex looked scared at her.

- Ok, Kara would never say the word shit. I believe you.

- So, will you help me?

- I will see what I can do, but… For now, our world need our Supergirl, and that’s you for now.

- Oh, great!

- You need to act like her by the way. We can have this crisis leaked to the DEO, we are already with a lot on our plate.

- Ok… I’ll try. – She said, following Alex through the DEO and thinking she was indeed really screwed.

.

Kara sat in the captain’s chair, on the Wave Rider and looked at all that controls. She was used to ships, but nothing like this one. She usually flew by herself, so it was really hard to cope with all those changes.

- It’s everything ok? – Ray said from his chair as he looked worried at her.

- I… - Kara tried to think about something to say because she couldn’t just pilot that ship having no idea how. – I’m not feeling well, actually.

- That’s ok, boss, I can pilot! – Mick said getting up and walking towards her.

Kara got up and smiled to him. The others waved their heads, pleading her not to let Mick do it, but Kara didn’t understand and ignored it, walking to Mick’s chair.

- Ok, where do we go now? – Mick asked, getting ready to fly.

- Hum… Back to 2018 – Kara said. She needed to be back at present time so she could try to figure out what in Rao’s name was happening and how she could fix it.

- Have you lost your mind, love? – Constantine said as he came in, sitting on the steps next to him – Have you forgotten we found another demon? Have you warned them?

- A… Demon? – Kara asked, not liking the sound of that - It must have slipped my mind…

- Well… Let me refresh your mind! – He got up and looked at the others – We found Easter bunny back in 1400.

- Oh right, sure. Of course the Easter bunny would be the devil… - Zari said rolling her eyes. She had passed the point of being shocked with anything by now.

- What do you mean? – Kara asked – bunnies are cute…

- Not this one, love. It’s a demon and we need to send it back to hell! - Constantine blinked at Kara and looked at Mick – Set the course to Rome, 1400.

Mick nodded and Ray looked worried, warning Constantine to sit and hold on tight, but he had no time to do it. Mick flew the ship and it was a really rocky ride. Constantine fell down and rolled on the ground, hitting his back on the column of their center table.

- OUCH! Go easy there, mate! – He yelled.

Mick landed the ship in a disastrous way, almost damaging the ship. Everyone felt the impact and Kara closed her eyes, scared. She had no powers now so anything could happen.

- We tried to warn you, captain! – Zari said as she tried to get up from her seat.

- Oh… Ok. – Kara scratched her head.

One by one they left the ship, looking cautiously around. Kara stepped out the Wave Rider and looked at the forest around them. She was really worried about having to find a bunny-demon without her powers, but she would have to trust her instincts.

- I think we have better chances if we split up. – Constantine said as he tried to grab a cigar, but Kara took it from him and threw it away.

- This is a forest, for Ra… God’s sake! – She corrected herself in time – You won’t pollute the air here and I don’t know if anyone has ever told you this before, but you’ll die from cancer if you keep smoking like that!

Everyone looked surprised at Kara, finding it weird that Sara would snap like this. Kara kept forgetting she was Sara Lance for them, but this was unacceptable.

- Let’s go, in separate teams – Ray said really excited. It was like he was back to his scout days.

- Separate teams… Things never end well when you separate teams in the middle of the woods – Nate commented, walking with Zari.

- You watch too many horror movies, Nate! Too many! – Zari exhaled and guided the way.

Ray smiled at Kara and they followed a trail together. Kara felt really frustrated, if she had her x ray vision, she would find this demon in seconds. Ray walked towards a tall tree that had a huge hole at its bottom. He started laughing. Kara looked at him with a questioning look.

- What’s so funny?

- This is like Alice in Wonderland… We are looking for a bunny and that’s a tree with a huge hole… Down the rabbit hole… get it? – He looked enthusiastically at Kara. – Well, at least an evil rabbit.

- Ray! – Kara said as she looked at the other side. – Forget the tree, look there!

Ray turned around and saw movement between the leafs. He looked at Kara and them both ran towards it. It was like something was moving fast, trying to run away from them. Ray turned small and flew, trying to go faster. Kara took a shortcut and ended up finding the rabbit running towards her. She approached it slowly. The animal had not one single evil look on him, it looked so fragile and innocent.

- But you’re cute…

- Kara – Ray said coming back to his regular size – be careful, those things usually are not what they seem.

Kara looked again at the bunny and it started to show her his red eyes.

- Oh… I see – She said as she threw it to the ground. The thing kept growing until it reached her size, opening his mouth and showing her really sharp teeth. – I will never be able to look at bunnies the same way again, thanks a lot demon!

Constantine arrived with Mick and started chanting in a weird language Kara never heard before. His eyes glowed, and he moved his hands in an even weirder way. Fire circles came out of his hand, towards the bunny and it started showing its real skin. Kara turned around quickly and bumped into Mick, that hugged her. Kara was surprised at that, but hid her face against Mick anyways. She couldn’t watch that.

The bunny became something horrific and a golden portal opened up behind it.

- Boss, when did you became a pussy?

- I’m not Sara! – Kara finally said it, looking mad at Mick, but relieved. She couldn’t hide this secret anymore.

- Have you been drinking my beer?

- Of course not! I’m serious!

Zari and Nate came running, and Zari used her powers to push the creature inside the portal, that closed instantly. They all looked at each other, feeling tired.

- Can we go back to 2018 now? – Kara said as she looked at everyone.

Everyone looked confused at Sara, but followed her inside the ship. Once there, Kara turned to everyone and took a deep breath.

- Guys, I’m not Sara! I’m Kara. Supergirl.

- Ok, you really drank my beer! – Mick said with an annoying look.

- Listen, something’s wrong. I was in my Earth, on a mission for the DEO and I blacked out. I woke up here. And I have no idea what happened.

- We deal with a lot of crazy, believe me, but we’ll need some proof. – Nate said.

- I believe her! – Ray said, looking at Nate – This smells like a Freaky Friday situation…

- Not another movie reference! – Zari rolled her eyes, sitting on her chair.

- No, this is really a thing. Look – Ray got up, trying to explain his thoughts.

- We have this movie on my Earth… but no Ray… I don’t think this is it. See, you all see me as Sara, but your Sara doesn’t look like me… The same must have happened to Sara… Maybe!

- So this is a change of reality situation… We need to go to Star Labs and find out what happened – Ray said – Barry is the one specialized in changing realities.

- So are we, man. – Nate said.

- Are you sure no one of you messed up the timeline? – Kara asked, afraid of the answer.

- No. We have been behaving for a while. – Mick said sitting back at the captain’s chair.

- Mick get out of there now! I’ll take us back! – Ray said as he got up.

Kara left them arguing and sat on her chair, thinking about all of that. She understood why people would assume it was Barry, but she had a feeling it wasn’t him.

Once back in 2018, they arrived at Star Labs. Ray decided to go with Kara and help her, telling the team to keep going on with their missions and promising to call if they needed more help. Kara insisted she could do this alone, she had team Flash and that Ray could go back with the team because catching demons was really important. Ray gave up arguing with Kara and hugged her, wishing her good luck.

Kara walked through Star Labs corridors, looking for anyone of the Team Flash. It was really dark and it looked like everyone was already gone. She was lost in her thoughts, worried about her situation, when she felt someone grabbing her by the arm and a strong pull.

- What…

She tried to say something, but was interrupted, bumping into Barry Allen, that hugged her by the waist and kissed her fully in the lips. Kara looked startled while she was being kissed. Barry thought he was kissing Sara and she suddenly got really confused. She had no idea they were even a thing. And now she was being kissed by one of her boyfriend’s best friends. This was beyond weird.

- Hey… - Barry said as he caressed her cheeks – What’s wrong?

- I’m not Sara!

It was the first thing that came into her mind. Barry looked at her in a funny way.

- Funny! I know I tease you a lot, but now it’s not the time for it, baby… - He said going for another kiss but Kara stopped him.

- I’m not Sara. And not joking!

Barry looked confused.

- I’m Kara, from Krypton… Your super friend… Remember? “I’m your super friend… super friend… When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best, I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest…”

Barry let go of her looking surprised at her. There was no way Sara would know the lyrics of the song he sang with Kara when he was trapped with her inside a musical in their minds.

- How…

- I told you, I’m Kara.

- But… How?

- I don’t know… But I think it has something to do with the reality… Someone messed with it.

Barry thought for a while and blushed. He looked apologetic at Kara.

- I’m sorry about before… I truly thought you were Sara…

- It’s ok. It’s a surprise to me because I had no idea you two had something, but it’s ok.

- No one knows – Barry said, smiling like a kid – It’s recent… And a secret…

- It’s ok, my lips are sealed. – Kara smiled at her friend.

- We need Sara here… So we can find anything…

- I can call Legends…

- No, it’s ok. Cisco can pick her up and breach her back here… Legends must be in some mission; it can take a while for them to get here… I think this is safer.

Barry texted Cisco and it didn’t take long for him to breach Sara back to Star Labs. She was not the only one that came along, Constantine followed them and nodded at Kara when he saw her.

- Well, love, when you left, I got curious about what could be causing such a mess, so I did some digging… And mates, you won’t believe what I have found…

Kara looked at Sara in her uniform and felt really confusing. Sara looked at her the same way, since Kara wore one of her clothes. She looked at Constantine with a curious look in her eyes, waiting for him to explain all of that.

- There’s a demon called The Monitor. He is one of the escapees. His abilities involve changing reality and he can disguise himself as a human and no one would notice. Gladly I did some tracking spell on our way here.

- Where is he? – Barry asked

- Here in Central City… Here’s the devil… - Constantine picked a piece of an old paper from his pocket and gave it to Barry.

- Hey… - Barry said as he looked at the picture. – I know this guy… He’s a detective in CCPD.

- Let’s get him! – Sara said, dying to throw that bastard’s ass back to hell

Once they got to the police station, Barry walked in front of them all, knowing exactly where he would find the demon. He had a lab one floor above his own, he always said he had a lot of job to do, but God knows what he really did inside that room.

- We need to do the same as we did the bunny. No time to waste, love – Constantine said to Kara as they reached the door of the detective. – I chant, open the portal, you guys throw his ass back in hell, spell is over. Got it?

- I guess… - Kara said as she looked at the door.

She felt chills down her spine as they approached the door and opened it slowly. She wanted nothing more than be back where she belonged, see her boyfriend, her sister. But she had a weird feeling about all of this. Once they entered the place, a tall bald figure turned around, smiling at them.

- Oh, I knew this day would come… Hello Constantine!

- Do you know each other? – Kara looked confused at Constantine.

- I don’t know this bloke! – Constantine said as he got ready to start chanting.

- But I know you… I know who’s after you… And we can make a deal…

Constantine stopped abruptly and looked into that demon’s eyes. It was true, something dark was chasing him and he wanted nothing more than that thing out of his life, forever. He looked at the ground. Barry, Sara and Cisco looked apprehensively at him, not sure what he would do. The demon smiled.

- My name is The Monitor, by the way.

- I know! – Constantine said – It took a lot to find more about you, but I did it!

- Well?

Constantine turned to Kara and Sara, his eyes glowing.

- I’m sorry… - He said and turned around abruptly. – There won’t be any deals with you today, you’re going back to hell!!!

He started chanting, moving his hands really fast. It was really scary see him like that, Kara thought. A portal opened behind The Monitor, but he was fast enough to grab Sara by the neck.

- If I go to hell she goes with me!

He started walking backwards but Barry moved really fast, taking Sara from his arms and throwing a lightning bolt right into his chest. The demon screamed and fell into the portal. Constantine closed it fast, taking deep breaths. That time around, it took a lot of him to take down that demon.

- I need something strong to drink! – He said after passing out.

Cisco reached for him, holding him by his arm.

- Just take him to the Wave Rider, Gideon will take care of him. – Sara said, looking worried. She was about to say something else but started feeling weird.

She looked at Kara, who also started to feel weird. Them both dropped to the ground Barry ran fast, trying to stop them from hitting the floor. He held each one of them with each hand and nodded at Cisco. He used his super speed to take them to the med bay and waited until them both opened their eyes.

- Hey stranger! – Sara looked at Barry, still feeling a bit dizzy and smiled.

Barry looked at where he saw Sara before, and saw Kara. He looked at the other bed and saw Sara smiling at him.

- This is really weird. I feel like I was drunk and the effect is gone now – He said approaching Sara’s bed. He looked at Kara. – I’m sorry about before.

- It’s ok…

- What happened? – Sara asked.

- He kissed me, thinking he was seeing you. – Kara said as she started to feel her powers again.

- Oh, really? – Sara crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow to Barry.

- I’ll let you to talk… - Kara smiled awkwardly at them – I need to see someone before heading back to my Earth.

Kara used her super speed to storm off and Barry looked at Sara, blushing.

- I really thought it was you…

- You better make up for this, Allen! – Sara said as she reached for his hand, pulling him closer to her.

- Oh, I intend to! – He smiled, kissing her.

.

Oliver was back in his apartment after an exhausting night patrolling the streets with Diggle. He was feeling really frustrated Diaz escaped again, but he was going to get him the next time. He took a shower and changed for more comfortable clothes. When he was about to lay on his bed, a whoosh of air came into his bedroom and suddenly, he fell with his back on the mattress and Kara Danvers was above him, giving him a deep breathtaking kiss.

- Hey, wow… - Oliver said between the kiss. – What was that for?

- I just really missed you. – She smiled, going back to kissing Oliver, being kissed back with the same passion.

She really did miss him. 


	2. 2. You messed with the wrong team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by WritersBlock039: Some time in Season 4, Kara is captured by the Children of Liberty, and Lockwood himself is about to execute her on live TV. In a fit of desperation, Alex reaches out to Earth-1 for help. Surprisingly, it's not Team Flash or Team Arrow that responds - it's the Legends (Sara, Ray, Nate, Mick, Zari, Constantine, and Nora). The Legends show Lockwood and his Children of Liberty exactly what happens when their super puppy is messed with - featuring overprotective Ray, Nate, Mick, and Zari, magical badasses Constantine and Nora, and if possible, a SuperCanary romance (SaraxKara).
> 
> *I made a few changes in the episode they fill the air with kryptonite, it wasn`t good for this story hahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, in this collection, everything is possible, every shipp can happen, so send me your prompts and I'll give my best to work with them. I hope u guys like this one, I was asked for a SuperCanary situation, so there u go.

Kara flew high on the sky, feeling confident. She was about to find the responsible for the attacks on the aliens when she felt something hitting hard her stomach. It was a terrible familiar pain that took over her entire body. She felt weak, losing her speed and the ability to keep herself on the air.

She started to fall.

She was sure she was going to die.

A huge net was ready to catch her, but she couldn`t tell what it kept her body from hitting the ground, she passed out a few seconds before falling on the thing.

- YES! – A deep voice yelled from distance, coming closer slowly.

- Be careful! She might wake up… - Another voice said it

- I doubt it! It was a huge amount of kryptonite we shot her. Boss will be happy with us!

- Let`s take her to him!

They grabbed Kara`s body evolved with the net and put it inside a black van.

Meanwhile on the DEO, Alex walked from one side to the other, feeling impatient. She had no answer from Kara, it looked like her comms were off. Kara never turned them off, and she could feel that something was really wrong. J’onn and Brainy arrived, looking worried at her.

- Alex what happened? – J’onn asked

- I don’t know… I need you to use your telepathy. Kara is not answering her comms. Please, she should be back by now…

- I can help you with that… - Brainy said as he closed his eyes and focused – I’m hacking her comms and yes, they are off…

- How… - Alex said but was interrupted by J’onn.

- I’m not sensing her at all… Brainy, give us…

He was about to ask Brainy to hurry up on finding Kara’s location when a creepy image appeared on their TV.

- Someone’s hacking the signal… - Brainy said, trying to find out what was going on, until a familiar face showed up on the screen.

Far away from there, Kara felt her whole body hurting. She couldn’t find strength to open her eyes and understand what in Rao’s name was going on.

- Wake up… - She heard someone talking to her in a low voice.

As she opened her eyes, she saw a masked guy. It was beyond creepy. He had an armor on and she couldn’t even use her x ray vision because she was too weak, and the little she tried to, she could tell it was all made of lead.

- Who… - She tried to speak – are… you?

- I’m the one who’s going to free this planet from your kind!

- What?...

She felt confused until she felt a punch hitting her right cheek. Another one came to her mouth and she could feel the blood, spitting on the floor.

- Why are…

- Why am I doing this? – He completed her sentence for her. – Because I can. You are a disgrace for this planet, a monster and God knows what evil you can cause to our Earth…

- I’m not evil… I help…

- You help people? Convenient… I’m done with you destroying our city, people are dying right under your noses and you just make everything worse. This planet is for humans only, it’s about time someone put you in your place, far away from here!

At the DEO, Alex looked terrified at the screen. She recognized Kara in the background, all hurt, bleeding and looking like hell. There was an armored guy in front of the camera, talking nonsense about aliens not belonging.

- I need to do something! – Alex said as she looked at Brainy and J’onn.

- We still don’t have her location… I don’t know how we can help her now…

- I know people who can help her…

- Who? – Brainy looked confused at Alex as she ran away.

- I’ll borrow a bike from DEO – Alex yelled as she ran.

J’onn and Brainy kept starring at her like she was a mad person. Alex ran like hell as soon as she got her hands on that bike and In a few minutes she was at Kara’s place. She got inside with her key, looking all over for that tiny object until she finally found it on Kara’s bedroom.

- I hope this works…

She had a few tries with that device, trying to reach anyone from Earth 1, until she managed. It was her only available option.

At CatCo, James, Lena and the entire crew watched the creepy guy talking on the TV. They were all shocked, not believing their eyes.

- Is he…? – Lena tried to ask something, but couldn’t say anything

- Going to execute Supergirl on live TV? – James said, not looking away from TV – It looks like it…

- Where’s Superman? – She asked as she looked at James

- Kara told me he was visiting Argo… We have no way of talking to him…

- I can’t believe it! – Lena said covering her mouth with her both hands.

Agent of Liberty looked at the camera, feeling a weird satisfaction about having the most powerful alien under his power. He waited years for this moment, and now he would finally have his revenge.

- World, you must know: I do this for our own good. It’s about time we take this Earth back from aliens… And now, you’ll see firsthand how Supergirl is a fake. You put your lives on her hands like she was your savior… She’s not! And I can prove it!

He held a huge knife on his hand, ready to sink it in her stomach. Kara couldn’t do anything; she was beyond weak.

Everyone at CatCo looked shocked, people at the DEO tried not to look as Agent of Liberty stabbed Kara.

- What the…

They heard the lunatic saying and looked at the TV. He tried to use the knife against Kara, but something was keeping him from doing it. Suddenly, something like fire hit the camera and the signal went off. Everyone started freaking out, trying to understand and find out if Supergirl was ok.

Lockwood was caught by surprise when an armored figure grew in front of his eyes, punching him in the face.

- That’s no way of treating a lady, Mr. crazy! – Ray Palmer said in his Atom suit, coming back to his regular size.

Mick toasted the camera with his fire gun, feeling deeply satisfied with himself. Amaya came through the breach, using her totem, channeling the strength of a gorilla and holding Lockwood with his arms behind his back. Nate ran and grabbed his gun, destroying it on his steel form while Sara Lance came at least, hitting Lockwood with all she got.

- So, you hate aliens… What you might think of people from another Earths? – She said, nodding for Amaya to let him go.

Amaya ran and grabbed Kara along with Nate.

- The Sun… I need… - Kara tried to say but still felt dizzy.

- Take her to the Sun, Mick and I will take care of this scumbag! – Sara ordered as she looked to that creepy guy with thirst for blood inside of her.

Lockwood stood up, taking his mask off. He looked confused at Sara.

- Who the hell are you?

- Let me tell you a story…

She said smiling viciously as she twisted her body, hitting a high kick on his chin.

- I’m a trained assassin! – She said escalating him until she reached his shoulders, her legs locking on his neck as she twisted her body, throwing the guy on the ground. – I used to skin guys like you alive!

- What?...

- I’m not from around, you see… - She said as she blocked a punch from him, making him roll on the ground, giving him a punch on the nose. – So whatever I do to you, I get a free pass!

- You’re crazy!

- You have no idea! You just messed with the wrong alien!

Sara knocked him out, smiling at the scene. She missed this rush, the satisfaction on having someone shitting their pants afraid of her.

Amaya, Nate and Ray carried Kara outside and she turned her comms on. It took only a few seconds until J’onn and Brainy appeared.

- I’m so sorry we’re late, it was really hard to hack those comms… There was something blocking us from finding here… - Brainy said as he noticed the shocked looks from those strangers.

- We take it from here…

- No way! We go along wherever Kara’s going! – Amaya said ready to fight whoever she had to.

J’onn entered the place and introduced himself to Sara, holding Lockwood by his arm.

- Thank you for your help!

- We came as soon as Alex sent us the message!

- I appreciate it. If it weren’t for you, Kara wouldn’t be alive now…

- Anything for the Girl of Steel! – Sara smiled at J’onn and looked at Lockwood. – Do you mind if I talk to him?

- As soon as he is locked at the DEO, you can.

- Thank you!

Kara was taken to DEO’S med bay as soon as they got to the DEO. Alex ran to help, in tears. She hugged all Legends, one by one, thanking them and ran away to turn on the Sun lamps so Kara could fully recover.

- We are truly thankful, strangers! – Brainy said as he looked at them.

- Kara’s like our sister! – Ray said, looking around impressed – What a cool place you guys have here!

- Enough small talk, I want to talk to that bastard! – Sara said as she looked serious at J’onn.

J’onn nodded with his head and took Sara to the cell Lockwood was in. As soon as she got inside the room, she nodded at J’onn and he left them alone.

It was a big room, the cell was in a corner and it looked really strong. Lockwood looked at her from inside of it, smiling sarcastically.

- You usually like getting beaten by a woman, I see… - Sara said as she took a few steps closer.

- I don’t know who you are or where you came from… You just have no idea who I am…

- You have no idea who I am! – Sara looked at him with a cold look that probably could freeze the entire room. – Like I said, you hate aliens…

- They don’t belong…

- Bullshit! Do you know that there’s an entire multiverse out there?

- What?

- Yes. Multiple Earths, multiple versions of ourselves… I happen to be your worst nightmare from another Earth. I did some research… My version of this Earth is dead… So I can do whatever I want with you, no one will know.

Lockwood looked at her more serious this time. Something told him she wasn’t lying, by the way she looked at him.

- I also happen to captain a time travel ship… Are you aware that I can leave you to be eaten by dinosaurs? That I can leave you in the middle of the pre historical times? And no one would know what happened to you.

- Are you joking?

- I’m dead serious! I guess I’ll take you for a ride later… It’s something you’ll never forget; it will terrify your dreams forever. I know how to scare a scum like you!

- What do you want?

- For you to pay!

Sara pressed a button on the wall and as soon as the cell opened, she jumped Lockwood, pressing his neck strongly as she dropped him on the ground.

- You tried to kill someone I care about! I used to torture people like you for sport…

- You’re…killing…me…

- I know! I was trained by the devil so can you imagine all the things I will do to you before you die?

- SARA, STOP!

Kara came inside the room, walking slowly and looking at Sara with pleading eyes.

- Kara, this jerk tortured you and tried to kill you.

- I know. But we need to be better than him! You are better than him!

- I’m not! You barely know me!

- What I know is enough for me to see you’re a hero and not a killer… Not anymore. He will pay for his crimes, the right way… Please…

That look on Kara’s face hit something deep in Sara. She dropped the guy on the floor and got out of his cell, closing it again. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. It was like something took over her and made her thirsty for Lockwood’s blood. Her lust came back so fast, she felt dizzy. It took a while for her to recover and recover her conscience. She felt a hand on her hand, pressing it slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at Kara.

- I knew you could do it…

- I barely could…

Sara stormed out of the room. Kara gave a last look at Lockwood as he looked full of hate in his eyes.

- I forgive you, just so you know it… - She said and left the room.

Kara used her x ray vision and found Sara inside a room, alone. She knocked and entered. Sara looked at Kara, clearly tormented with something.

- I guess this whole thing messed with me more than I thought it had… - Sara said – I’m sorry I almost killed him… I guess my blood lust came back…

- I don’t think it did…

- How do you know?

- Because when we met, I saw you fight with all your power to do good. And you didn’t cross the line… Even if they were Nazis…

Sara looked at Kara, thinking about everything she was hearing. She felt something weird inside of her, she wasn’t used with people trying to see the best of her and ignoring her assassin past. Kara truly was something else.

- I guess you’re right… I just… It’s hard to explain, not even I understand it…

- Well, thank you for coming and helping me…

- Like I said to J’onn, anything for the Girl of Steel.

Kara blushed, smiling at Sara. She appreciated a lot her friends, even if they were from another universe. She knew now she could always count on them. Sara approached a few steps, looking her deep in the eyes.

- I’m sorry again, you saw my worst side…

- It’s not your worst… Every part of us are beautiful, we just need to see it.

Sara smiled, coming closer and giving Kara a small peck on her lips. They looked at each other and Sara stepped away.

- I’m sorry, I need to go back now… Call us if you need anything, Danvers!

Sara stormed away, leaving Kara looking shocked at the floor. She wasn’t expected for that at all, but she had surprisingly nothing against it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoiler alert this time, I want to write something I have in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT:  
> Prompt by WritersBlock039: Some time in Season 4, Kara is captured by the Children of Liberty, and Lockwood himself is about to execute her on live TV. In a fit of desperation, Alex reaches out to Earth-1 for help. Surprisingly, it's not Team Flash or Team Arrow that responds - it's the Legends (Sara, Ray, Nate, Mick, Zari, Constantine, and Nora). The Legends show Lockwood and his Children of Liberty exactly what happens when their super puppy is messed with - featuring overprotective Ray, Nate, Mick, and Zari, magical badasses Constantine and Nora, and if possible, a SuperCanary romance (SaraxKara).


End file.
